


Twilight's Realm: Advanced Generation

by ArtemisArrow262



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Episode: s02e25-26 A Canterlot Wedding, F/M, Houen-chihou | Hoenn Region (Pokemon), Pokemon Trainer Twilight, Post-Episode: s02e25-26 A Canterlot Wedding, pony in pokemon world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisArrow262/pseuds/ArtemisArrow262
Summary: Kicked out of her Brother's wedding and betrayed by her friends, Twilight Sparkle is offered a chance by Arceus to go to the world of pokemon and start her life over. As she arrives, she is found by Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu and together they will travel through the Hoenn Region to become the very best like no one ever was.This story will be based on both the anime and Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. So there will be Mega Evolution and some Pokémon from all the regions will be shown.
Kudos: 6





	1. An Advanced Adventure!

"Why... Why d-did they abandon m-me" Twilight sparkle had been crying for hours. Her eyes were red and her mane was a mess. She remembered what happened at Canterlot today and yesterday.

_Flashback_

Twilight's brother Shining Armor was getting married to Twilight's old Foalsitter Princess Cadance of the Canterlot. Twilight was delighted that she was going to have Cadence as her Sister-in-law, but Cadance wasn't herself and Twilight knew this.

Location: Royal Caterlot Kitchen

“Alright Cake, check. Ice sculpture, check. Best darn bite-size apple fritter you ever tasted…?” Applejack said stuffing an apple fritter into Twilight’s mouth.

“Mmm. Check.” Twilight said with a smile. “Alright, I think that everythi- O Hiya, Princess!” Applejack said as she and the other bakers began to bow.

“Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza,” Cadance said sternly. Twilight just rolled her eyes at her statement.

“Hiya, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. You come to check out what's on the menu for your big day?” Applejack asked

“I have!” Cadance said with a smile but quickly turned into a frown when Applejack’s back was turned. Twilight noticed this right away and narrowed her eyes at the pink Alicorn. Applejack quickly grabbed a tray of apple fritters and presented them to Cadance who pick one up with magic and quickly ate it.

“Delicious! I love-love-love them.” Cadance said with a nervous laugh.

“Aw, shucks. Why don't you take a few to go?” Applejack said giving a bag of fritters to Cadance. “I know how you brides can be. So busy, you forget to get a little somethin' in your belly.” She said. Cadance accepted the fritter, but once again when Applejack’s back was turned she threw the fritter in the trash. Twilight was shocked by what she had just seen.

Applejack, Did you see what she…” Twilight found she was talking to herself as Applejack and the other bakers continued to work.

 _“Why would she lie to Applejack like that.”_ Twilight thought to herself before running to her next assignment. As she was running, a small gold portal opened and a shadow on the other side was watching Twilight.

“ _Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic. Hmmm, I maybe I should keep an eye on this young mare_.” The shadow said as the portal closed.

Location: Cadance’s Bedroom

"I don’t really see a problem Darling.” Rarity said working Cadance’s wedding dress.

“But Rarity, you should have seen how she acted back there. I don't know when she changed, but she changed! "Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Twilight said imitating Cadance.

“Did I hear someone say my name?” Twilight and Rarity turn to see Cadance and her Bridesmaids walking in. Rarity stopped what she was doing and bowed.

“Your highness! Let me just start by saying what an honor it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion.” Rarity said with a nervous chuckle.

“Uh-huh. Is my dress ready?” Cadance said pushing Rarity out of her way.

“Yes, of course. Um, I've been working on it ever since I was given the assignment, and I think you'll be pleased with the results!” Rarity said proudly. Cadance wasn’t impressed.

“I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train.” Candace said walking away.

Rarity immediately grabbed a notepad and a quill. “Oh, yes, of course.” She said writing down the princesses' instructions. Cadance then walked over to her bridesmaid’s dresses.

“And these should be a different color.” She demanded, but her bridesmaids were against the idea.

“I think they're lovely,” Twinkleshine said with a smile

“Me too!” Minuette said nodding her head.

“I love them,” Lyra said. Cadance then glared at the three mares causing them all to look away.

“Make them a different color,” Cadance demanded before walking out of the room. Rarity nodded and got right back to work, but Twilight on the other hoof.

“Gee, maybe her name should be "Princess Demandy-pants." She said before walking out of the room.

As Twilight left, another small golden portal opened and the same shadow was watching Twilight.

“ _Odd as I recall, Princess Cadance is supposed to be the Princess of love...yet I don’t sense any love or positivity coming from her. Hmmm...maybe Ms.Sparkle is onto something_.” The shadow said before the portal closed again.

Twilight really wasn’t liking the way Cadance was treating her friends, just a few minutes ago she went with Cadence to check on Pinkie's end of the wedding party and Cadence just insulted Pinkie's Party saying it was more fit for a six-year-old’s birthday party. Pinkie didn't mind the insult, but Twilight did and she was not happy.

After everything was done for the day, the Mane Six decided to grab some drinks at a local café.

“Bet I can guess what you're all thinking. Cadance is the absolute worst bride-to-be ever.” Twilight said taking a seat Rarity. Everypony plus spike gave her a look of shock and confusion.

“Twilight, whatever are you talking about? Cadance is an absolute gem!” Rarity said before taking a sip of her juice.

“Rarity, she was so demanding!” Twilight said.

“Well, of course, she is! Why shouldn't she expect the very best on her wedding day?” Rarity said shrugging her shoulders.

“Applejack, did you know that after she told you how much she just 'love-love-loved' your hors d'oeuvres, she threw them in the trash?” Twilight asked.

“Aw, she was probably just trying to spare my feelin's.” Applejack said before drinking here soda. Just then another golden portal opened up and the same shadowy figure was watching.

“So these are the other element bearers.” The shadow said as he watched them carefully.

“No, she was just being fake and totally insincere!” Twilight said sternly.

“She did raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsal,” Fluttershy said.

“See? Rude!” Twilight said crossing her hooves with a smile on her face.

“But he was singing really off-key,” Fluttershy said as the bird in question landed of her hoof and began to sing very off-key

“Oh come on! Rainbow Dash, you're with me, right?” Twilight said looking to the Element of loyalty for back-up.

“Sorry, Twi. Been too busy prepping for my sonic rainboom to pay much attention to the bride's bad attitude.” Rainbow said stretching her wings and hooves. The shadowy figure didn’t like that answer and neither did Twilight.

“UGH!” Twilight growled. Rarity then put a hoof on her shoulder.

“Twilight dear listen please, the princess is about to get married. I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying is simply the result of nerves.” She said. Twilight then stood up and slammed a hoof on the table.

“And I'm sure it's the result of being an awful pony who doesn't deserve to even know Shining Armor, let alone marry him!” Twilight said angrily.

“ Twi don’t you think you're bein' just a tiny bit possessive of your brother?” Applejack asked. The rest of the mare agreed with only fueling Twilight’s anger and the Shadowy figure saw this.  
  
 _“How can they say that they should at least give her the benefit of the doubt_.” The shadow said angrily.

“I am not being possessive, and I am not taking it out on Cadance! You're all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even be a wedding!” Twilight said before stomping off. “ _How can they not see how cruel she’s acting, fine if they won’t listen then I’ll have to talk to Shining Armor. Hopefully, he’ll listen to me_.” Twilight thought said she headed to her brother's room.

The shadowy figure watched as Twilight head to her brother quarters and then back at her friends. “ _If these are the new element bearers I wonder how long Equestria will last. Ms.Sparkle is right something is going on here, I’ve meet Princess Cadance she has never acted like this before. Hmmm… I should stay close to Ms.Sparkle just in case she’s in danger.”_ The Shadow said before closing the gold portal.

Location: Shining’s room

Twilight had just gotten to her brother’s room only to walk in to see him talking to Cadance. “Oh Hey Twily, can you give us a minute,” Shining asked. Twilight nodded and left the room. “I said I like it and I think I should wear it.” Shining said. Twilight heard this and decided to eavesdrop. Soon another gold portal opened and the shadowy figure watched Twilight eavesdrop on her brother and Cadance..

“Are you disagreeing with me?” Cadance asked sternly.

“I guess I a- AH!” Shining shouted as he grabbed his head in pain. Twilight and the shadow both saw this and they both had worried looks on their faces.

“Oh dear, Are you getting another one of your headaches?” Cadance asked before she shot Shining with her magic causing his eyes to turn green for a few seconds. Twilight and the Shadow both gasped at what they saw.

“W-What did you just do?” Twilight asked herself. The Shadowy figure on the other hoof knew exactly what was going on.

“I should have known, That’s not Princess Cadance.” The Shadow said angrily.

“Feeling better now dear?” Cadance asked as Shining stood up and nodded.

“She isn't just unpleasant and rude. She's downright evil!” Twilight said before running out the door. Shining then walked over to the door only to see his sister running away.

“Twilight!” He shouted, but she ignored him and kept running.

“Let her go, she’ll be fine,” Cadance said nuzzling Shining. Shining nodded.

The Shadow was not happy with this turn of events. “ _This is bad, no calm down everything’s going to be alright. Ms. Sparkle will gather her friends, tell Celestia and this whole mess will be over by tomorrow morning_.” The shadow said hopefully before closing the portal.

Twilight was too late, Cadance had already gotten to her friends and made them the new bridesmaids for the wedding. Each of them saying how amazing Cadance was and how Twilight was wrong about her. “I guess I really am on my own,” Twilight said as a single tear fell from her eyes.

Location: Rehearsal room

During the wedding rehearsal, everypony was taking their place for the wedding, but Shining raised an important question.

“Hey... has anypony seen Twilight?”He asked and just as he did the doors of the rehearsal room flung open, revealing an angry Twilight.

“I'm here! I'm not gonna stand next to her! And neither should you!” She shouted. Just then a golden portal opened up and the shadowy figure watched in silence.

“I'm sorry, I... I don't know why she's acting like this.” Shining said with a nervous chuckle.

“Maybe we should just ignore her,” Cadance said Harshly. Twilight glared at the pink alicorn.

“You have to listen to me!” Twilight said angrily.

“Oh, goodness! Are you okay?” Fluttershy said with concern in her voice.

I'm fine, but I've got something to say! She's evil!” Twilight said pointing at Cadance. Everypony in the room was shocked by what she had just said, but Shining Armor wasn’t buying it and stood in front of Cadance.

“She's been horrible to my friends, she's obviously done something to her bridesmaids, and if that wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go green,” Twilight said still glaring at the alicorn.

Why are you doing this to me?!” Cadance said as she ran away in tears

“Because you're evil!” Twilight said with a smile.

"Twilight why did you do that" Her brother demanded as he walked over to his sister.

"Because she cast a spell on you, she's evil," Twilight said.

"Evil?!" said Shining armor clutching his head which was in pain. "Candace hasn't been casting spells on me. She's been using her magic to heal me!” He said. This information shocked Twilight, but before she could say anything Shining continued his rant.

The shadowy figure only growled at this, but kept his cool and continued to watch.

"She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to you! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride. And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up at the wedding at all." Shining said turning his back to Twilight and leaving the rehearsal room.

Twilight friends and Princess Celestia were not happy with her"C'mon, y'all. Let's go check on the princess." Applejack said as she the others to check on Cadence

Twilight tries to talk to Princess Celestia, but...

"You have a lot to think about," she said harshly.

Twilight was alone. Not only did she lose her brother, but she also lost her friends and lost Princess Celestia's trust. Twilight was in tears and teleport back to Ponyville library.

The shadowy figure was beyond angry not just because “Cadance” fooled them all, but all of Twilight’s friends and her Mentor turned against her.

“ _How could they…... How dare they do that and they call themselves the Bearers of Harmony, what a joke.” The shadow said angrily. “She didn’t deserve that, she deserves better….It’s time I intervene_.” The shadow said before closing the portal.

_End of Flashback_

Twilight was so heartbroken, she decided to get a drink of water to calm her nerves. As Twilight came downstairs, she notices the elements of harmony and looked at them with disgust.

"Magic of friendship huh?" Twilight said furiously as she used her magic to throw the elements across the room.

"Magic my flank!" Twilight screamed as she broke down once again.

While Twilight was crying though, A golden portal opened up behind her. "Hello there, young one." the voice said.

Twilight quickly turn around to see a weird creature floating in the room. It was a white equine looking creature resembling a qilin or centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes.

" W-who are you and what are you?" Twilight asked wiping her tears.

"I'm Arceus, the legendary Alpha Pokemon," The one known as Arceus said as he landed in front of the purple mare. Twilight was both amazed and confused by what he said.

"What's a Pokemon?" She asked curiously Arceus then looked at the young mare and chuckled.

"Pokemon are creatures with mystical powers that lives in the world I come from and I am the ruler of that world," Arceus said. Twilight had so many questions for the Alpha pokemon.

"The world you come from, you’re from another world? Oh my gosh, this is so amazing….Wait you’re the ruler of your world? " Twilight asked before bowing. Arceus chuckled.

“Rise Twilight Sparkle, you need not bow to me. I'm guessing you are wondering why I'm here" Arceus said. Twilight nodded. “You see, I'm an old friend of Princess Celestia's. She and I met along time ago, I helped her and her sister seal away a great evil that plagued Equestria over a thousand years ago.” Arceus said.

“Are you talking about Discord?” Twilight asked. Arceus shook his heads

“No it was a demon named Tirek and believe me he makes Discord look like a teddy bear,” Arceus said. Twilight felt a cold chill up her spine after hearing that.

“ _Why do I feel like that information will come back to bite me_.” Twilight thought to herself

“But we’re getting off-topic, you see throughout the day I’ve been keeping an eye on you as well as the other bearers of Harmony and I must say I am not happy," Arceus said sternly. Twilight shuddered at what Arceus said, was he here to punish her.

"I saw what your brother, your friends, and Celestia did to you. They had no right to treat you like that." Arceus said. Twilight’s eyes widened in shock.

“Wait so you’re not here to punish me?” Twilight asked.  
.  
"Of course not, you’re not the one I’m cross with. Celestia should have listened to you and your so-called friends should have stood by you. So since I can’t trust my old friend teach you, I guess it’s up to me.” Arceus said.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked suspicious of the Alpha Pokemon’s intentions.

"Twilight Sparkle, I offer you a chance to go to the world of Pokemon,” Arceus said. Twilight was shocked once again.

“y..y...You want me to go with you?” Twilight asked. Arceus nodded.

“Yes you see, there is a young boy that I am keeping a close eye on and I believe he can help you smile again. He has a very kind heart and has help people and pokemon alike in his travels. I have faith that if you travel and get to know him, he can restore your faith in the magic of friendship." Arceus said proudly. Twilight thought about Arceus offer.

“ _This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I get to explore a whole new world and research a whole new species….But, what about_ …” Twilight stopped herself looked at the elements that she'd thrown across the room. “ _They wouldn’t care, my so-called ‘friends’ and brother don't care about me or my feelings. Celestia didn't really care about me either now I think about it, the only real reason she took me as her student was to save her sister and what did she get after saving her...a thank you and sweet lies about 'friendship_.” Twilight thought as tears streamed down her muzzle.

Arceus saw this and felt bad for the young mare. “If you wish not to leave your home and family, I understand.” He said, but Twilight shook her head.

“It’s not that, I’m sure they'll all be just fine without me and besides all, they cared about was the bucking wedding,” Twilight said angrily.

“Ms. Sparkle, language please,” Arceus said. Twilight quickly covered her muzzle.

“I’m sorry, I’m just-” “I understand, but that’s why I want you to come with me,” Arceus said cutting Twilight off. Twilight nodded and looked over to the Element of Magic that was on the floor with the others, she then levitated it onto her head and decide to keep it for herself.

“Equestria will have to find a way to survive without my element,” Twilight said coldly. Arceus saw this but said nothing as this was her choice to make. Twilight then turned back to Arceus.

“Arceus, I would like to take your offer and venture in the world of Pokemon," said Twilight proudly.

Arceus nodded and he began to glow. Just then, a golden portal opened behind Twilight. “Just step through the portal Ms. Sparkle and your journey will begin.” He said. Twilight looked at the portal and smiled a bit.

“Well this is, goodbye Equestria.” Twilight thought as she began walking toward the portal. “Wait how am I supposed to find this boy you mentioned, what’s his name?” Twilight said in a panicked tone. Arceus chuckled.

“His name is Ash Ketchum.” Was all Twilight heard before Arceus disappeared into a different portal.

Twilight saw the Alpha pokemon leave and proceeded through the gold portal. “Ash Ketchum, huh?” Twilight thought as the golden light of the portal enveloped her body.


	2. Hoenn Alone! Pt.1

Location: Seafoam Island Ferry

Narrator: _After a quick stop in Pallet Town, Ash and Pikachu boarded a ferry headed to the Hoenn region in search of new challenges and adventures_.

“Ready Pikachu?” Ash said as he and Pikachu were on a high diving board about to jump into a pool.

“Pika Pikachu!” Pikachu said with a smile.

“Alright let’s go!” Ash said as he jumped off the diving board. As the pair landed in the water, they quickly resurfaced and looked at one another.

“Feels great, right Pikachu?” Ash asked smiling at his partner.

“Pika Pika!” Pikachu said before slashing some water in Ash’s face.

“Oh, you think you’re funny huh, well try this!” Ash said before splashing Pikachu and before long the two were in a full-on water fight.

[Pokemon: Master Quest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkX8GUZOq9s)

_A/N: Yes I know this is the ‘Advanced Generation’, but Ash isn’t in Hoenn yet. So until then enjoy the ‘Master Quest’ theme._

The sun was setting and Ash and Pikachu were both laying on a beach chair.

“The Hoenn region it won’t be long now, I bet once we get there we’re going to meet tons of new pokemon and lots of awesome trainers to Pikachu,” Ash said.

“Pikachu!” Pikachu said with a smile.

“First things first though, we have to go and see Professor Birch in Littleroot Town. We promised Harrison we would after all.” Ash said.

“Pika Pika!” Pikachu said with a nod. Just then, the captain of the ship and his Machoke was passing by doing their daily rounds.

“Excuse me captain,” Ash said.

“Hmmm yes young man, what can I do for you?” The captain asked.

“Can you please tell me when this ship will get to Littleroot Town?” Ash asked with a smile.

“Let’s see, if we stay on our current course...we should be there by tomorrow night.” The captain said.

“Great, hey thanks,” Ash said.

“Pika Pika!” Pikachu said thanking the captain as well.

“Is this your first trip to the Hoenn Region son?” The captain asked.

“Yes, sir,” Ash said with a nod.

“I would imagine it must be kinda lonely traveling all by yourself like that.” The captain said.

“Nah I’m not lonely at all not as long as I have Pikachu with me, right buddy?” Ash asked.

“Pikachu!” Pikachu said with a smile.

“I see you and your Pikachu must be very close friends.” The captain said.

“Ma, Machoke!” Machoke agreed. Unbeknownst to Ash and the captain, three shady and recurring figures were spying on them in a lifeboat.

“Ha, like two sitting Psyduck,” Jessie said.

“With you know who just right for the plucking,” James said.

“Yea getting ahold of that Pikachu should be a piece of cake now that there’s only one twerp instead of three,” Meowth said with a sinister grin.

“Wobbuffet!” Wobbuffet said appearing behind the trio.

“Not only that, today we open a brand new chapter in Team Rocket History,” Jessie said with a smile.

“Oh Yea, It’s the new and improved us,” Meowth said.

“That’s right and the first step to further enhancement is to put Pikachu permanently in our possession. Do you read me?” Jessie asked.

“10-4!” James Meowth said simultaneously.

“Wobbuffet!” Wobbuffet said with a nod.

Timeskip

“It hasn’t been you and me since we first started our journey,” Ash said as he was laying down in a bed next to his now sleeping Pikachu. “Now, here we are again starting a brand new journey and I don’t know why but I feel like this time it’ll be better than that last. Well, good night.” Ash said before he yawned and fell asleep.

An hour passed and everyone on the ship was sound asleep….well not everyone. The door to Ash’s room opened and a long mechanical arm reached over the other sleeping passengers and grabbed Pikachu.

“Pi...Pika!” Pikachu yelled as it struggled to get free. Ash stirred a bit before waking up.

“Mmmm...What is it Pikachu?” Ash asked.

“Pika Pi!” Pika yelled still struggling. Ash rubbed his eyes and looked to the door only to see Pikachu being taken.

“What the- Pikachu!” Ash said before jumping out of his bed. He ran out the door and looked up and down the hallway.

“Pikachu!” Ash said calling to his partner. He then took off around the corner only to bump into the captain and his Machoke doing their nightly rounds.

“Easy son, is something wrong?” The captain asked.

“Yes captain, someone broke into my room and stole my Pikachu,” Ash said.

“Are you kidding, did you see where the went?” The captain said in a serious tone.

“No when I got out here Pikachu was already gone,” Ash said looking down.

“Well, we’re going to find it.” The captain said walking over to a small computer.

“What’s that?” Ash asked.

“It’s a special computer that allows me to scan the entire ship and search for any stowaways that might be aboard.” The captain said as he was typing on the computer.

“Ah right there, the food storage area on the lower deck. Come on young man, let’s go.” The captain said as he and his Machoke began running to the lower deck.

“Right,” Ash said following right behind them.

On the Lower deck, we find Team Rocket eating and chatting about their next move.

“We did it and with enough time for a midnight snack,” Meowth said before putting a cookie in his mouth.

“Does anyone even know where this boat is going?” James asked.

“Anywhere will do, once it docks we’ll disappear in a crowd and make our way back to the boss,” Jessie said with a smile.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” James said before eating a spoonful of pudding.

“Then we’re agreed, now let’s fill our bellies and get so shut-eye.” Meowth declared.

“Wobbuffet!” Wobbuffet said.

“CHUUUU!” Pikachu screamed as he tried to use Thunderbolt to escape, but to bad for him, his cage was insulated.

“Poor Pikachu, You’re just wasting your volts with those Thunderbolts.” Jessie taunted.

“She’s right, that cage can take every single watt you dish out,” James said.

“So why don’t you just be little pokemon and sit back and enjoy this peaceful sea cruise,” Meowth said.

“There’s nothing peaceful about it!” Team Rocket turned only to see Ash, the captain and his Machoke standing behind them.

“You got some nerve stealing Ash’s Pikachu way from him, who do you think you are?” The captain asked angrily.

[Team Rocket Motto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rggN_cESCyM)

Prepare for trouble on land, air, and sea!  
And Make it double, with troubles on me!  
To protect the world from devastation!  
To unite all people within our nation!  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie!  
James!  
Team Rocket rides the waves at the speed of light!  
Shoot the curl, hanging ten and preparing to fight!  
Meowth that’s right!  
Wobbuffet!

“Who’s Team Rocket?” The captain asked.

“They're a bunch of crooks and a major thorn in my side,” Ash said angrily.

“You got that right Twerp, you should know by now we won’t stop until Pikachu is ours!” Jessie said.

“That’s not going to happen on my watch, Go Machoke!” The captain said as Machoke began charging toward Team Rocket.

“On no, you don’t, Go Arbok!” Jessie said throwing a Pokeball.

“Come on out Weezing!” James said as he also threw a Pokeball. After a few seconds, both pokeballs opened to reveal a large purple snake and the other was a small purple Pokémon consisting of two spherical heads connected by a thin tube with another sphere in the center.

“Alright I choose Bay- Oh that’s right I don’t have Bayleef,” Ash said realizing he left all of his pokemon with Professor Oak.

“Arbok Use Poison Sting!” Jessie commanded. Arbok soon was shooting purple needles out of its mouth and they were head straight for Machoke.

“Dodge Machoke!” The captain ordered. Machoke quickly moved to the left avoiding the Poison Sting.

“Weezing, Smokescreen!” James commanded. Weezing soon released a thick cloud of smog from its mouth covering the entire room.

“Great now we can’t see!” The captain said.

“Now Weezing use Tackle on Machoke!” James commanded. Weezing immediately took off and slammed itself into Machoke. Machoke was pushed back into a large metal pipe.

“Alright Arbok, Finish this with Acid!” Jessie commanded. Arbok soon released a purple liquid from its mouth and it was heading straight for Machoke.

“Machoke, get out of there.” The captain said. Machoke quickly looked up and moved out of the way, but by doing so the Acid attack hit the metal pipe melting it. Soon, there was water shooting out of the pipe.

“Oh no the water storage tank!” The captain said before he, Machoke, Team Rocket, and Ash were being carried away by the water.

“Ugh Machoke, grab on to one of the railings we need to call for help.” The captain said.

“Ma Machoke!” Machoke said before grabbing the rails and grabbing the captain.

“Nice work Machoke, now let’s get this ship repaired.

With Ash

Ash was on Team Rocket’s trail, swimming as fast as he could to get Pikachu back.

“ _Hold on buddy, I’m coming_!” Ash thought to himself. He soon made it to the top deck and got out of the water.

“Where are- Hey get back here!” Ash yelled as he saw Team Rocket running away.

“I’m exhausted, doesn’t that Twerp ever give up?” James asked.

“Apparently he doesn’t, so let’s think of something,” Jessie said.

“Any Ideas!” Meowth asked.

“Oh wait forgot I had this, my brand new Ropester.” James said pulling a large grappling hook out of nowhere. He then fired it onto a large crane.

“Wow, impressive!” Jessie said.

“Thank you, shall we?” James asked. Jessie, Meowth, and Wobbuffet all nodded and grabbed onto James before jumping off the boat. Ash saw this and immediately jumped off the boat.

“Oh no you don’t, give me back my Pikachu!” Ash said grabbing onto Wobbuffet.

“Wobbuffet be a loyal Pokemon and let go of my leg!” Jessie commanded, but Wobbuffet didn’t listen.

“You better give me my Pikachu back or I’ll-” Ash was cut off as he and Team Rocket all crashed into the very crane the grappling hook was hooked onto. Ash fell into a pile of wooden crates, while Team Rocket and Pikachu landed on two trucks. Jessie, James, and Wobbuffet were on the left truck and Meowth and Pikachu were on the right truck.

“Well not the most gracious landing, but we got away nonetheless,” Jessie said as she and her teammates laughed. Ash tried his best to push all of the wooden boxes out of his way.

“Hold on Pikachu!” Ash yelled pushing another crate.

“Pika Pi!” Pikachu yelled. Just then both trucks began to rev up and move out.

“Yes, we finally won, So long Twerp!” James said.

“I swear when I find you three again a Thunderbolt will be the least of your worries!” Ash yelled.

“Oh we’re so scared….not! Not let’s get- What the?” Before the knew what was going on both trucks were now heading in the opposite direction.

“Wait Meowth, where do you think you’re going?” Jessie asked frantically.

“You bring the truck back here this instant!” James said.

“I can’t in case you haven’t noticed, I’m the passenger on this rig,” Meowth said. Ash finally got out of the crate pile but was too late to stop the trucks.

“No Pikachu!” Ash said gritting his teeth. Just then, a woman with spiky blue rode up next to Ash on a motorcycle.

“Hey are you alright, what happened?” The woman asked. Ash looked at the next to him and immediately recognized her.

“Officer Jenny, look we don’t have much time! Team Rocket came after me again and took Pikachu away!” Ash said. Jenny’s face immediately turned serious.

“I'll do whatever I can to help.” She said.

Timeskip with Meowth and Pikachu

“Aww great now what do I do?” Meowth asked.

“Pika Pi Pikachu?” Pikachu asked.

“You must be crazy if you think i’m letting you- Whoa!” Before Meowth could finish his sentence, the truck carrying them made a sharp left turn causing both Meowth and Pikachu to fall off the truck and onto the ground.

“Aww my head, where am I and….WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR CAGE!” Meowth yelled as he saw Pikachu’s cage smashed into pieces.

“Pika Pika!” Pikachu said angrily as his cheeks began to spark.

“Hey, let's not do anything hasty here and besides I doubt you'll be able to find the Twerp on your own,” Meowth said holding his paws up. Pikachu thought about this for a minute before calming down.

“Pikachu Pika Pi,” Pikachu said as he walked past Meowth.

“Good plan, let’s head back the way we came, with any luck we might run into the Jessie and James,” Meowth said before receiving a shock from Pikachu.

“Pika Pi!” Pikachu growled.

“Right I’ll shut up,” Meowth said laying on the ground. Pikachu didn’t really care if Meowth followed him or not, as long as he found Ash nothing else mattered.

“Hey wait up!” Meowth yelled before running after Pikachu. Pikachu didn’t listen though since he was in his own thoughts.

“ _Why does this keep happening, why are those three idiots so interested in me? Why can they just leave me alone, I wish- wait what was that?_ ” Pikachu thought as heard something faint in the distance. Pikachu then made a dash for the sound.

“Hey, where ya going?” Meowth asked.

“Pika Pika, Pikachu!” Pikachu said still running.

“Ya heard something, like what?” Meowth said as he ran after Pikachu.

“I’m not sure, but I think someone needs help.” Pikachu thought. Both Meowth and Pikachu soon found themselves approaching a storage block.

“Pika Pika!” Pikachu said. “The sound came from in there, huh?” Meowth asked. Pikachu nodded and the two proceeded inside.

“You know for storage block, this place isn’t all that big,” Meowth said.

“Pika Pi,” Pikachu said with a nod.

“Uhhhhg..” Meowth and Pikachu both jumped when they heard that moan.

“What was that?” Meowth asked hiding behind Pikachu.

“Pika!” Pikachu said looking around.

“Uhhhhg…” The noise was a bit louder this time and Pikachu was able to lock onto where it was.

“Pikachu!” Pikachu said before running off again.

“Hey wait, don't leave me all alone!” Meowth said running after Pikachu. Pikachu took a shortcut by jumping over a few boxes and as he did he spotted something.

“ _Is that a person or a pokemon_?” Pikachu asked himself. He then made his way over to whatever he saw.

“There you are what’s the big idea leaving me alone like that?” Meowth asked angrily.

“Pika Pi, Pikachu!” Pikachu said.

“You found someone?” Meowth asked as he followed Pikachu once again.

The two pokemon got to whatever was making that sound and upon further inspection, it looked like a human girl. She had tan-colored skin and purple hair with what looked like pink highlights. She was wearing a light blue long sleeve collar shirt, purple overalls that seemed a little too short, a white hat with a six-pointed star crystal on it, white socks and light blue shoes.

“I wonder who this girl is and what's she doing in a place like this?” Meowth asked crossing his arms. Pikachu shrugged and decided to wake to girl up.

“Pika Pika, Pika Pi!” Pikachu said shaking the girl a bit. The girl began to stir and she slowly opened her eyes.

“Ugh, where am I?” The girl asked rubbing her head.

“Hey, are you ok?” Meowth asked.

“Pika Pi?” Pikachu asked as well. The girl looked around to find that she was in a dark place and next to her was a yellow mouse looking creature and a cat with a gold coin on its head.

“Who...What are you?”


	3. Hoenn Alone! Pt.2

_Narrator: After boarding a ship bound for the Hoenn Region, Ash and Pikachu once again cross paths with Team Rocket. Who once again tries to steal Pikachu from Ash, but by doing so they get separated from Meowth who has Pikachu in his possession. Will Ash find Pikachu before Team Rocket, Find out now!_

[Pokemon: Master Quest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkX8GUZOq9s)

With Twilight…

Who...what are you?” Twilight asked scooting away from the cat and the yellow mouse.

“Hey calm down there kid.” The cat said.

“Y..y...you can talk?” Twilight asked.

“Well I can see there's a brain in that skull of yours.” The cat said with a smirk. Twilight didn't take kindly to that comment, but before she could say anything...

“PI-KA-CHUU!!” The yellow mouse released a bolt of lightning from it cheeks and it was heading straight for the cat.

“OK, OK I'M SORRY!” The cat said as he was being shocked. The mouse then stopped his attack and smirked. Twilight stared at the yellow mouse with shock.

> A/N: No pun intended.

“Ok I ask again, what are you?” Twilight asked getting a bit scared. Pikachu then turned to the girl and smiled at her.

“Pika pika, Pika Pi!” Pikachu said.

“Um...what now?” Twilight asked with a confused look.

“It said “Don’t worry we won't hurt you, what’s your name?” The cat said translating for the mouse.

“It’s….Twilight. Twilight Sparkle.” Twilight said introducing herself. Pikachu smiled at the girl.

“Pika Pi, Pikachu!” The mouse said. Twilight turned to the cat for a translation.

“He says his name’s Pikachu and that you have a pretty name.” The cat said. Twilight smiled at the mouse and then looked to the cat.

“And who are you?” Twilight asked.

“The names Meowth kid and I got a few questions for you.” The cat now know as Meowth said pointing to Twilight.

“I have a few questions myself. First off, What are you two, I’ve never seen animals like you before.” Twilight said. Pikachu and Meowth just looked at Twilight as if she had grown another head.

“Are you serious, you’ve never seen a pokemon before kid?” Meowth asked. Twilight’s eyes widened in shock.

“So these are the pokemon Arceus told me about.” Twilight thought to herself.

“Pika Pi, Pika?” Pikachu asked. “He’s asking if you’re ok.” Meowth translated.

“Um..yea I’m fine.” Twilight said putting a hand on her head….wait what? Twilight took a good long look at her hands.

“AHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?” Twilight screamed. Meowth and Pikachu both flinched at her sudden freak-out.

“What’s wrong with you, why are you freaking out?” Meowth asked. Twilight didn’t hear him though as she was too busy having an episode.

“W...What am I, What are these, Where did my horn go!?” Twilight asked looking herself over.

“Kid have you gone crazy or something, you're a human. How could you not know that?” Meowth said looking at the girl with a confused look. Pikachu was also confused by what was going on.

“ _What’s with this girl, why is she acting as if she’s never looked in a mirror before_.” Pikachu thought to himself. Twilight tried her best to calm down, but this was all too much for her.

“ _Ok calm down Sparkle and just breathe. You made the choice to come to this world and now you have to deal with this_.” Twilight thought to herself. “Ok….I’m good sorry.” Twilight said taking a deep breath. Pikachu and Meowth both looked at one another and shrugged.

“Pika pika, pika pi?” Pikachu asked. “He said,

“Can you tell us how you ended up in this warehouse?” Meowth translated. Twilight was about to answer, but decided to keep the whole Arceus experience under wraps at least until she found this ‘Ash’ po-person.

“I’m not sure exactly sure how I got her. I mean one minute I’m in my library and then next I’m here with you two.” Twilight said. Pikachu could tell the girl was hiding something, but decided not to press the subject.

“Pika pika pi, Pika pi pikachu.” Pikachu said.

“Pikachu says that if you want you can come with us, we’re looking for his friend and he’s sure he can help you out.” Meowth translated. Twilight thought about this for a minute.

“ _I’m not sure I should trust them right off the bat, but then again I don’t know my way around this world_.” Twilight thought. “Alright I’ll go with you two.” Twilight said. Pikachu smiled at the girl and immediately jumped onto her shoulder. Twilight was startled at first, but noticed how adorable the yellow mouse was and smiled.

“Can we get out of here now, this place is giving me the creeps.” Meowth said. Twilight and Pikachu both nodded and the three proceeded to leave. While they were leaving, Meowth and Pikachu noticed that Twilight wasn’t walking right.

“Um kid, why are you walking on all fours?” Meowth asked. Twilight looked at Meowth with a confused look on her face.

“Am I not supposed to walk like this?” Twilight asked. Meowth facepalmed and shook his head. Pikachu on the other hand was laughing his yellow tail off.

With Ash…

Ash and Officer Jenny were getting ready to search for Pikachu and Team Rocket, but before they could the captain of the ship called out to Ash.

“Ash, the ship's water tank should be repaired by nightfall. So if you don’t get back to the ship before then I’m afraid we’ll have to leave without you.” The captain said.

“ Don’t worry captain, I’ll be back by then.” Ash said giving the captain a thumbs up.

“Alright are you ready Ash?” Jenny asked.

“You bet.” Ash said. Jenny nodded and pulled a pokeball out of her pocket.

“Pidgeot, help us look for team Rocket.” She said throwing the pokeball. The pokeball opened and released Pidgeot allowing her go and survey the area. “Let’s go” Jenny said starting up her motorcycle.

“Don’t worry Pikachu, I’m coming for ya.” Ash thought to himself as he and Jenny began their search.

With Twilight, Pikachu and Meowth…

“Whoa..walking on two legs is so weird.” Twilight said trying to keep her balance.

“Yeah well a human walking on all fours is even weirder.” Meowth snarked.

“ _Well excuse me for not being use to this body_.” Twilight thought as she glared at Meowth. “Whatever, so can you tell me where we’re going actually?” Twilight asked.

“Heck if I know, we both got separated from our friends before we found you and it’s all that little yellow pesticide’s fault!” Meowth said pointing to Pikachu.

“Pika!? Pika Pika, Pika Pi!” Pikachu said angrily.

“Now, now calm down you two. I’m sure we can-” “Haunter.” Twilight got cut off by a haunting voice that came from behind her. She soon looked a purple ghost with two floating hands on each of its sides.

“AHHHHHHH!” Twilight screamed as she fell to the ground. “W...w….w...what is that thing!?” She asked frantically.

“Calm down it’s just a Haunter, it’s a ghost and poison type Pokemon.” Meowth said.

“A..ggg...gg..ghost?” Twilight asked backing away slowly. The Haunter then started to move closer to the group with a strange look on it’s face.

“Hey, do we have a problem here?” Meowth said getting into a defensive position. Pikachu jumped off of Twilight's shoulder and ran next to Meowth.

“Pika Pika!” Pikachu said as his cheeks began to spark. The Haunter then without warning fired a Nightshade attack from it’s eyes.

“Look out!” Meowth said before he and Pikachu dodged the attack. Twilight wasn’t so lucky, the attack hit her in her chest and send her flying back a few feet.

“Pika Pi!” Pikachu said in a worried tone

“You ok kid?” Meowth asked. Twilight clutched her chest in pain.

“No...ugh..that hurt.” Twilight said. Pikachu and Meowth both glared at the Haunter.

“I may not be the nicest pokemon around, but even I know it wrong to hit a girl.” Meowth said. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

“Haunt Haunter!” The Haunter said firing another Nightshade attack at them.

“PI-KA-CHUU!!” Pikachu yelled as he released a bolt of lightning from his cheeks. The two attacks collided with each other and caused a small explosion. “AH!” Twilight yelled covering her head. The Haunter was sent flying back a few feet and collapsed onto the ground.

“Nice job, now let’s get the kid and get out of here.” Meowth said.

“Pika!” Pikachu said with a nod. The two then went over to Twilight who still had her head covered.

“Come on kid that Haunter won’t stay down for long, we need to get out of her.” Meowth said trying to get Twilight on her feet. Twilight shook her head.

“I can’t, I wanna go home.” Twilight said as tears fell from her face. Pikachu saw the tears in the girl's eyes and went to nuzzle her cheek.

“Pi Pika Pi, Pikachu.” Pikachu said with a small smile.

“What?” Twilight asked.

“Pikachu said not to cry, I’m going to keep you safe.” Meowth translated. Twilight’s eyes widened and she looked to Pikachu who had a look of confidence in his eyes. She then nodded to Pikachu and got up onto her feet.

“Atta girl, now let’s get.” Meowth said running ahead. Pikachu nodded and got onto Twilight’s shoulders. Twilight then wiped the tear from her face and began running after Meowth.

“Thank you Pikachu.” Twilight thought as she looked at her little yellow friend. After a few minutes, Twilight, Pikachu and Meowth decided to take a small break.

“Well... there’s my exercise... for the day.” Meowth said while panting.

“Agreed.” Twilight said.

“Pika Pika.” Pikachu said.

“What do you mean you’re tired, you were on the kids shoulder on the entire time.” Meowth said glaring at the yellow mouse. “Calm down this is no time to- Uh-oh.” Twilight said looking behind Pikachu and Meowth.

“What now?” Meowth asked as he and Pikachu looked behind themselves only to see a trio of Oddish, a trio of Rattata, a trio of Pidgey and a Marril.

“Oh great more trouble.” Meowth said backing up a bit.

“Pika pika.” Pikachu said.

“Here we go again.” said getting into a defensive position.

“Rata Rata Tata.” one of the Rattata said.

“Wait, you’re not going to hurt us?” Meowth asked. The Rattata nodded.

“Tata rattata tata.” It said. “What’s it saying?” Twilight asked.

“It’s saying that a bunch of these Haunter moved into the neighborhood and are busy scaring everyone and causing chaos. Is that right?” Meowth asked. The Rattata, the Pidgey, the Oddish and the lone Marill all nodded.

“Rattata rat rat rattata.” Another one of the Rattata said.

“And you can’t even go outside to run around and play anymore?” Meowth asked. They all nodded.

“Pika pika.” Pikachu and in a sad tone.

“You know you could just stand up to them.” The pokemon all turned to Twilight who crouched down to their level. “They sound like nothing more than a bunch of bullies, you should all stand up for yourselves.” She said.

“The kids right, you gotta fight back.” Meowth said.

“Pika pika.” Pikachu said in agreement.

“Rata rat rat rattata!” The third Rattata said.

“Oh I see, there are five of them and you all think you’re outnumbered,” Meowth said.

“Well there are ten of you, I don’t see how they can fend you all off,” Twilight said.

“I can, you see as I said earlier, Haunter are ghost and poison types and the pokemon in front of us are normal, flying, grass, poison and water. That’s a pretty bad match up in a battle against them.” Meowth said crossing his arms.

“I see so type advantage plays a big role in this world right?” Twilight asked.

“That’s right, and we’re at a major disadvantage right now.” Meowth said. Before anything else could be said one of the oddish ran up to everyone in a hurry.

“Oddish oddish oddish odd.” It said frantically.

“Are you kidding me!” Meowth said in shock.

“Pika Pi!” Pikachu said also in shock.

“What is it?” Twilight asked.

“That Haunter is getting his buddies and they’re coming to get us.” Meowth said. Twilight just took a deep breath.

“This day just keeps getting better and better.” She said rubbing her head. The marill then went up to her.

“Marill Mar?” The Marill asked. “Meowth, translate please?” Twilight asked.

“Marill asked if you were alright?” Meowth translated.

“Oh yes, I’m fine little one.” Twilight said petting marill on the head. Marill smiled and giggle. “ _Aww it’s adorable_.” Twilight thought with a smile on her face.

With Team Rocket

“I don’t believe it, there isn’t a sign of Meowth anywhere,” James said as he a Jessie were looking for Meowth in their hot air balloon.

“Excuse me, but searching for Pikachu is the point of this search and not Meowth. We’re on a tight schedule and the boss is waiting.” Jessie said.

“Aren’t you just a teensy bit worried about him?” James asked.

“Oh please, as soon as the stomach of his is empty he’ll be back in no time.” Jessie said.

“You make a good point,” James said.

“Wobbuffet!” Wobbuffet said with a salute.

With Ash and Jenny

“So Ash, this Pikachu of yours must mean much more to you than just another one of your pokemon, am I right?” Jenny asked as she and Ash followed he Pidgeot.

“Yea, Pikachu and I have been a tem since the very start of my journey. For this journey however I wanted to start all over again, so instead of bringing all my old partners with me I decided to bring just Pikachu with me. We’ve been through everything together and Pikachu is more than my best friend he’s part of my family.” Ash said looking down.

“I understand don’t worry I’ll do everything I can to help you find Pikachu.” Jenny said with a smile. Before Ash could thank jenny, Pidgeot called out to them.

“Pidgeot Pidg!” Pidgeot said speeding up a bit.

“Looks like Pidgeot spotted something.” Ash said.

“Then let’s kick it into high gear,” Jenny said increasing the speed of her motorcycle.

Back with Twilight

The Haunter from before had shown up after a few minutes with it buddies in tow. “Haunter haunter haunter.” The Haunter said.

“So you want us to leave because this is your turf.” The Haunter nodded.

"Hey listen pal, we weren't planning on staying anyway.” Meowth said.

“Pika pika pi!” Pikachu said getting in a defensive position.

“Hey simmer down Pikachu.” Meowth said.

“What’s Pikachu saying?” Twilight asked.

“Pikachu’s telling the Haunter that this place isn’t just for them it’s for everyone.” Meowth translated. Twilight nodded.

“Pikachu’s right, you should be sharing this not with all the pokemon here not just yourselves,” Twilight said glaring at the Haunter. The Marill from before stared at Twilight in awe, but soon smiled at her.

“Pika pika Pi Pika!” Pikachu said as it’s cheeks began to spark.

“Hey I’m all for standing up to bullies Pikachu bu-” “Pika pika, pika pi!” Pikachu said cutting Meowth off.

“You’re saying Ash would do it because it’s the right thing?” Meowth asked.

“Pikachu.” Pikachu said with a nod. This caught Twilight’s attention.

“Wait Ash, Pikachu you know someone named Ash?” Twilight asked. Before Pikachu could answer, one of the Haunter fired a Shadow Ball at them. Twilight, Meowth and Pikachu all moved out of the way of the Attack.

“You all need to go and hid , we’ll take care of this,” Twilight said. All the pokemon except Marill nodded and went to hide somewhere. The Marill did the opposite and stayed with Twilight.

“What are you doing, I told you to hide,” Twilight said.

“Marill Mar.” Marill said shaking it’s head. Twilight looked at the blue mouse and soon picked it up.

"If you’re going to stay, then you’re staying close to me.” Twilight said with a smile.

“Marill Mar.” Marill said with a nod.

“Pikachu, Meowth, you two ok?” Twilight asked.

“Pika pika.” Pikachu said with a nod. “Yeah I’m fine, but I really angry now,” Meowth said glaring at the Haunter.

“Pika, PI-KA-CHU!” Pikachu said firing a Thunderbolt at the Haunter. The group of Haunter quickly moved out of the way and surrounded Twilight. Marill, Pikachu and Meowth.

“Great we’re surrounded and I can’t do anything about it!” Meowth said angrily.

“Pika pika.” Pikachu said.

“Yea I know we have to fight no matter what, alright let’s go!” Meowth said extending his claws.

“Fury Swipes!” Meow said trying to hit on of the Haunter, but his attacks just phased through them. The Haunter began to laugh.

“Haunter haunt.” The Haunter taunted.

“What did you call me, I am no weakling and I’ll prove it!” Meowth said angrily. Just then Meowth’s claws soon had a purple tint to them and he began hitting the Haunter again only this time the strikes were actually hitting it.

“How do you like that, here have some more,” Meowth said as he kept slashing the Haunter.

“Whoa,” Twilight said in shock.

“Pika pika,” Pikachu said in shock. Meowth slashed the Haunter one final time causing it to fall to the ground.

“That’s what happens when you call me weak. How did I do that anyway?” Meowth asked before looking at his claws.

“Pika pika pi Pikachu!” Pikachu said with a smile.  
“Huh, I learned Night Slash?” Meowth asked Pikachu nodded. “No wonder I was able to hit that Haunter, Night Slash is a dark type move and it’s very effective against ghost types,” Meowth said with a smile.

“That means we have an advantage now right?” Twilight asked.

“That’s right kid, Come on Pikachu let’s rock!” Meowth said.

“Pika pi!” Pikachu said. The remaining Haunter all fired Nightshade Attacks the two, but they both quickly jumped out of the way casing the Haunter to hit one another.

“Time for the finale, Night Slash!” Meowth said slashing two of the Haunter with his claws.

“PI-KA-CHU!!” Pikachu yelled as he fired a Thunderbolt at the remaining two.

“Haunter haunt haunt.” The Haunter said as he and his buddies began to flee.

“Wow, that was amazing,” Twilight said in awe.

“Mar Marill,” Marill said.

“We did it and I learned a new move, so that’s a double win for me,” Meowth said.

“Pika pika,” Pikachu said with a smile. The pokemon came out of there hiding places and began to cheer for Meowth a Pikachu.

“You two were amazing,” Twilight said with a smile.

“Marill Marill.” Marill said also smiling.

“Aw, it was nothing,” Meowth said crossing his arms.

“Pika pika pi,” Pikachu said.

“Rattata rat rat rattata.” The Rattata said.

“You want us to stay here with all of you and you wanna make Pikachu the leader?” Meowth asked. All the pokemon began smiling and nodding. “Wow they’re really grateful for to you Pikachu,” Twilight said.

“Marill Mar,” Marill said.

“Sorry kiddies, but someone else needs this Pikachu a lot more than you and that’s Team Rocket,” Meowth said. Pikachu just groaned, while Twilight just stared in confusion.

“Team Rocket?” She asked.

“That would be us.” Just as that was said, a small metal ring wrapped itself around Pikachu.

“Pikachu!” Twilight said in a worried tone.

“Could it be, my buddies Jessie and James,” Meowth said looking up to saw the hot air balloon.

“We do seem to stumble into the right place at the right time,” Jessie said.

“Hold it right there, Meowth I got you,” James said as he used a Mechanical hand to grab Meowth and put him in the balloon.

“What is going on here?” Twilight asked.

“What’s going on here kid is we’ll be taking that Pikachu,” Meowth said with a sinister smile. “

What, why, you too were working so well together. Why would you do this?” Twilight said as she tightened her grip on Marill.

“That maybe, but I’m a member of Team Rocket now and forever. Sorry kid, James if you please.” Meowth said.

“You got it, come on Pikachu!” James said pressing a button on the remote control. Just the bottom of the balloon opened a secret hatch and a huge Electromagnet came out of it. The magnet-activated and Pikachu was slowly being pulled in.

“No Pikachu!” Twilight said before putting Marill down.

“You stay right here.” She said before running off to help Pikachu. Marill looks on with a worried look on its face.

“Marill.” It said in a sad tone. Twilight quickly grabbed Pikachu and tried to pull him back.

“I got you Pikachu, don’t worry,” Twilight said using every ounce of strength she had to pull Pikachu back.

“Pika pika!” Pikachu said. After a few seconds, Twilight could hold on to Pikachu anymore and the recoil made her fall to the ground.

“No Pikachu!” Twilight said as she watched Pikachu float up to the magnet.

“PIKA PIKA!” Pikachu yelled in pain.

“Pikachu! How could you all be so cruel?” Twilight asked glaring at Team Rocket.

“It’s what we do little girl,” Jessie said.

“That’s right and now that we got what we wanted, time to say goodbye,” James said.

“No! Twilight screamed.

“Pidgeot use Wing Attack!” A voice behind Twilight said. Just then, a bird that looked like a bigger Pidgey slashed the balloon with its wings causing it to deflate and fall to the ground.

“Are you kidding me?” Meowth said as he and his friends fell to the ground.

“What was that?” Twilight asked herself.

“Pikachu, are you ok?” Twilight looked behind her to see a boy with her skin color and black hair running towards her. Pikachu was freed for the magnets pull and looked up to see Ash running towards him.

“Pika pi!” Pikachu said with a smile. Ash made way to Pikachu and began to hug him.

“Oh thank goodness you’re alright, I was worried sick.” He said.

“Pika pika,” Pikachu said. Twilight just looked on at the scene and smiled a bit.

“So this is the friends Pikachu told me about,” Twilight said to herself before feeling a tap on her leg. She then looked down to see Marill smiling at her. Twilight smiled back and picked Marill up.

“You ok?” She asked.

“Marill mar,” Marill said with a nod.

“Hey Twerp, what’d you go and do that for?” Ash and Twilight turned to see Team Rocket up once again.

“Everything was going swimmingly before you came along,” James said.

“Wobbu!” Wobbuffet said with a salute.

“Yea and just when we thought we were taking off, we come crashing back down,” Meowth said in a sad tone.

“You deserve it after what you did,” Twilight said glaring at Meowth.

“Marill mar.” Marill said. Ash looked back to the girl.

“ _Who is she supposed to be_.” he thought to himself. Jenny then stepped forward.

“It’s against the law to steal another's pokemon and I won’t stand for it.” She said.

“You know how much I care about what you stand for, about zero percent officer,” Jessie said.

“Yea and that Pikachu goes with us,” Meowth said.

“Enough, let’s have our magnet do the talking,” James said pressing the button on the remote control again. The magnet began to power up and began pulling Pikachu in once again.

“Hold on Buddy!” Ash said trying to hold onto Pikachu.

“No, not again,” Twilight said as she ran up to help Ash. “

Here, let us help.” She said holding onto Pikachu as well. “Marill Mar,” Marill said.

“Thank you,” Ash said with a smile.

“Pika Pi.” Pikachu said.

“Great, now the Twerpette and her blue pest are helping now,” Jessie said angrily.

“James give it some gas,” Meowth said.

“Roger,” James said pressing another button. The magnet's power increased and it was harder and harder for Ash, Twilight, and Marill to hold on to Pikachu.

“It’s slipping,” Twilight said losing her grip.

“We can’t give up now,” Ash said.

“Marill!” Marill said. Unbeknownst to the three and bunch of metal barrels were being pulled in by the magnet and were heading straight for them.

“Watch out you two!” Jenny said. Ash and Twilight tried to look behind them, but they were both hit by the barrel and Pikachu found himself attached to the magnet again.

“Pikachu no!” Ash and Twilight said at the same time.

“A bullseye!” Meowth cheered.

“Yes, we shoot and we score.” Jessie and James said simultaneously.

“Wobbuffet!” Wobbuffet said.

“PIKA PIKA!” Pikachu screamed in pain.

“Pikachu!” Ash said in a worried tone. Twilight could only look in horror as did Jenny and the pokemon. Marill, on the other hand, jumped out of Twilight arms and ran toward Pikachu.

“Hey, come back!” Twilight said trying to grab Marill. Marill didn’t listen and began to roll like a ball and increasing its speed.

“What’s Marill doing?” Twilight asked.

“Marill’s using Rollout,” Ash explained. Marill then jumped to hit the metal ring holding Pikachu and shattered it.

“Alright, Marill did it!” Jenny said.

“No Fair!” Jessie said in shock.

“That ring cost a fortune,” James said. Pikachu then landed face-first on the ground with Marill landing next to him.

“Pikachu, are you ok?” Ash said picking Pikachu up.

“Marill, don’t you ever do that again,” Twilight said picking Marill up and hugging it.

“Marill mar.” Marill said nuzzling Twilight.

“Oh, so you wanna play hardball fine, let’s get them,” Jessie said before she, James and Meowth started running towards Ash and Twilight only to be stopped by the group of Haunter from earlier.

“Oh crap,” Meowth said. The Haunter all fired their Nightshade attacks at Team Rocket and the Magnet causing it to explode and send Team Rocket flying.

“Looks like Team Rocket’s blasting off again!” Team Rocket said before flying out of sight.

“Hey, you helped us, why?” Twilight asked the Haunter. The Haunter all looked to Pikachu.

“Pika pika.” Pikachu said weakly.

“I see, they respect Pikachu for standing up to them and us for standing up to Team Rocket,” Ash said with a smile. The Haunter nodded and went over to the other pokemon.

“Haunt haunter.” The Haunter said.

“Rattata rat rat?” Rattata said holding out a paw. The haunter grabbed it and began to shake.

“Wow looks like they’re making up,” Twilight said with a smile.

“Yea, oh I’m sorry I never got to thank you or introduce myself. My name is Ash, it’s nice to meet you.” Ash said smiling back at her.

“Wait, your Ash?” Twilight asked.

“You that’s my name and you already met my buddy Pikachu,” Ash said.

“Pika Pikachu,” Pikachu said. “Well my name is Twilight Sparkle, it a pleasure to meet you too,” Twilight said.

“Nice name, so how do you know me anyway?” Ash asked.

“Uh well-” “Um Ash I hate to interrupt, but don’t you have a boat to catch?” Jenny asked.

"Oh man your right, look thanks again I got to go. Hope to see you again one day.” Ash said before running off.

“Wait I’ve been looking for you and I need to ask you some things,” Twilight said grabbing Ash's arm.

“Well if that’s the case then come with me to the boat, we can talk there,” Ash said. Twilight didn’t hesitate and she ran after Ash with Marill right behind her.

TimeSkip

The boat bound for Hoenn was leaving and the captain was on the deck still looking for Ash. “Too bad, I guess Ash Couldn’t make it back in time.” He said looking down.

“Choke machoke.” Machoke said in a sad tone.

“Hey, you weren't leaving without us, were you?” The captain looked up to see and a girl flying on the back of Pidgeot.

“Ash!” The captain said with a smile.

“Sorry I’m late captain and I hope you don’t mind an extra passenger,” Ash said. Twilight saw the boat and was in awe.

“Wow, I’ve never seen a boat that big before,” Twilight said.

“Marill mar,” Marill said. Just then, Twilight noticed that Marill was still with her.

“Marill, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your friends?” Twilight asked. Marill shook its head.

“Marril Marill mar,” Marill said nuzzling Twilight.

“I think it wants to stay with you,” Ash said with a smile. Twilight looked Marill then to Ash and then back to Marill.

“Is that true, you wanna stay with me?” Twilight asked the Blue mouse.

“Mar mar Marill,” Marill said with a big smile and a nod. “Aww how could I refuse, you’re so adorable,” Twilight said hugging Marill.

“That awesome, you got yourself a new pokemon,” Ash said.

“Thanks,” Twilight said. Pidgeot landed on the boat and Ash and Twilight both got off of it’s back.

“Thank you Pidgeot, tell Jeny we said thank you too,” Ash said petting Pigeot. Pidgeot nodded and soon took to the skies once again.

In the passenger bedrooms

“So you aren’t from around here?” Ash asked as he and Twilight were laying down on the passenger beds.

“You could say that we don’t have pokemon where I come from,” Twilight said.

“Are you serious?” Ash asked in shock.

“Yea and at first I was scared, but now I’m really glad I came here. I mean if I didn’t I would never have met Marill or Pikachu.” Twilight said looking down at Marill sleeping in her arms.

“You must have had one heck of a day,” Ash said.

“You’re telling me, but I think Pikachu had it worse than me,” Twilight said looking at the sleeping yellow mouse.

“Yea he must be exhausted from a day like today and the same goes for you. Why don’t talk in the morning, ok?” Ash asked.

“Sure I am a bit tired,” Twilight said with a yawn.

“Well, goodnight,” Ash said closing his eyes.

“Goodnight," Twilight said closing her eyes as well.

TimeSkip

Ash was up bright and early on the deck of the ship, wanting to see the Hoenn region before the ported. “Finally the Hoenn Region, lots of new pokemon for me to catch and lots of new rival for me to battle,” Ash said with a smile.

_Narrator: Still on his quest to become a Pokemon Master, Ash has finally arrived in the Hoenn Region. Where a brand new journey and many exciting new adventures await_.

As the ship got closer to the port, Ash was starting to see so many new pokemon that he had never seen before. “Wow this is so cool, I can wait for Pikachu, Twilight, and Marill to see this,” Ash said before running back to the passenger bedrooms. Ash had arrived to the bedrooms and saw Twilight and Marill over Pikachu.

“You guys have got to come outside its ama-” “Ash get over her, I think something wrong with Pikachu,” Twilight said in a panic. Ash quickly made his way over and saw Pikachu’s cheeks randomly sparking.

“Pikachu, what wrong?” Ash asked as he put a hand on Pikachu’s head.

“He’s burning up,” Ash said in a worried tone.

“Oh no,” Twilight said also worried.

“Marill mar,” Marill said. Pikachu was still randomly sparking and could barely get a word out.

“Aw buddy, what’s wrong with you?” Ash asked in a sad tone.

Next Time…  
A New Beginning!


End file.
